disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Kairi version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Kairi: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) and Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Toto: Bolt (He‘ll talk in Oz) Extra with Bolt: Pikachu (Pokemon; He'll talk in Oz as well) Scarecrow: Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with Ed: Double D and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Tin Man: Tentomon (Digimon) Cowardly Lion: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Ozma: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair, and her attire throughout this story is; Two feather hairclips on the sides of her hair, white teardrop-shaped earrings, a tiny gold chain necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, royal blue tanktop, light blue knee-length skirt, a light brown leather banded watch on her left wrist, and orange high-heeled sandals. Her next attire after she becomes princess of Oz again at the end in Chapter 22 is her main attire from "Sonic the Hedgehog '06") Extras with Elise: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra companions: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, and Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes; Their dream is to own a cafe, despite being con artists under Daffy's request, and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Extra with Cackletta: Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Mombi/Extra with Cackletta: Arukenimon (Digimon; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Extra with Arukenimon: Mummymon (Digimon) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Good Witch of the South: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Wicked Witch of the East: Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; Already deceased) Munchkins: Cappies of Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Emerald City Cabby: Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Workers: Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Wizard: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Winkie Guards: Beanbean Guards (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) Flying Monkeys: Vultures (Various cartoons) Poppies: Kappas (Japanese myth) Kalidah: Stays the same (In reference to the Kalidah scene from the 1982 anime film version of "The Wizard of Oz") Witch's wolves: Lord Malice's wolves (Snow White: Happily Ever After) Witch's crows: Keese (The Legend of Zelda) Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Elise's real parents: The Duke and Duchess of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog '06/OC Sonic the Hedgehog '06 character) Aunt Em: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Uncle Henry: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Taran (The Black Cauldron), Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)), and Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) Extras with the Kansas group: Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Almyra Gulch: Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Professor Marvel: Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest; As a human) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Kairi) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Sora) and Topaz Gloves (For Ash) Extra magic weapon for Sora and Kairi: Their respective Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts) List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Kairi, Sora, Ash, Terra, Aqua, Delia, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Kairi, Sora, and Ash) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Cornelius, Kairi, Sora, and Ash) 4 Cappy Town Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, Belle, Ariel, and the Cappies) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Cappies) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Elise) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, and Pikachu) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by the Eds, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, and Pikachu) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Arukenimon) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Tentomon, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, and the Eds) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Elise) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Louis, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, the Eds, and Tentomon) 13 My Destiny/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Elise, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, the Eds, Tentomon, Louis, Sonic's Group, and Christopher) 14 When I See a Sissy Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Foghorn, and Tweety) 15: When I See a Sissy Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Bugs's Group, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, the Eds, Tentomon, Louis, Elise, Sonic's Group, and Christopher) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Elise) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Arukenimon) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Kairi, Elise, Vector, and Louis) 19 Kappa Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Kairi's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22 I See the Light (Performed by Kairi, Elise, Sora, and Christopher) 23 Your Mother and Mine (Performed by Kairi and Ash) 24 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Merlin) 25 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Kairi's Group) 26 The Jitterbug (Performed by Kairi's Group) 27 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Cackletta, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Beanbean Guards) 28 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Kairi and Ash) 29 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by the Eds, Tentomon, Louis, Christopher, Sonic's Group except Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, and Bugs' Group) 30 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Elise) 31 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32 Already Home (Performed by Belle, Ariel, Kairi's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Kairi, Sora, and Ash) 34 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35 My Destiny (Performed by Donna de Lory) (Second song at the end credits) 36 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Kairi version) Chapter 2: Yzma's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Cornelius' Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Cappy Town/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Elise's Life in Arukenimon and Mummymon's Tower/Christopher Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting the Eds/Arukenimon and Mummymon's Manipulation on Elise Chapter 7: Meeting Tentomon/Christopher Takes Elise Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Louis/Elise's Group and Christopher Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Elise's Group and Christopher/Meeting Bugs' Group Chapter 10: Bugs' Group, except Lola, Pick on Kairi's Group/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Tentomon Accidentally Squishes a Bug/Crossing the Chasm Chapter 12: Kalidah Attack/Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Elise Stands Up to Arukenimon and Mummymon Chapter 14: Kappas/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Kairi and Ash’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Cackletta, Arukenimon, and Mummymon Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Kairi version) Chapter 18: Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, and Elise Captured/Elise Deceived by Arukenimon and Mummymon Chapter 19: Bolt, Pikachu, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Elise Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Kairi version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Kairi version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Kairi version) For midquel: The Wizard of Oz 1 1/2 (Kairi Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Kairi version) Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies Category:Ozma Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Fan Fiction